


As I see you

by Miss_Kitten



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Thorin being mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10920378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Thorin says few harsh words to the reader, which makes her feel down and sad. Bofur tries to uplift her spirits by assuring that he loves her.





	As I see you

You chew on the inner side of your cheek, uncertain and anxious. You’ve asked about this so many times by now and you’re not sure if Thorin has enough patience to explain the same thing for nth time. You could ask someone else, of course, but the rest is busy with their tasks and you don’t want to interrupt and bother anyone.

“Thorin,” you approach the leader of your company and he looks at you briefly from sharpening his sword.

“Again, Y/N?” he sounds impatient and you swallow hard and nod your head, not believing your mouth to form coherent answer.

“Just how many times are you going to ask about the same thing? It’s a simple task yet every time you have troubles with doing it. One would think that someone as clever as you would’ve master it by now but no, you keep bothering me with the very same question. I’m growing tired of it, if I’m honest, and I start to wonder are you truly as smart as you think yourself to be. Now, leave me be, I must finish it until there is still daylight.”

You don’t say anything, only do what you were told and with clutched throat you walk away, heading into the woods. You feel yourself on the verge of crying and you don’t want anyone to see you like that.

You feel utterly ashamed. Thorin is right – you can’t seem to get the hang of something very simple, something that every member of the Company, even Bilbo, can do. Yet, for you, it appears to be too hard to learn. To some extent, you understand Thorin’s frustration with you – he’s already patiently explained for hundreds of times but you just can’t get it.

And it makes you a burden, as you start to believe. What use it is of a member who can’t do basic tasks? Who needs assistance with simplest of jobs? Who’s wasting other’s time?

You slide against a tree’s trunk and bring your knees to your chest, resting your head against them. You’re alone and finally you let the tears fall easily, hoping that crying will make you feel at least a bit better.

______

You don’t know how long have you been alone in woods, crying your eyes out but when you come back to the camp you’re met with few worried glances. You remain silent, however, and go straight to your bedroll, ignoring anyone who wanted to offer a kind word. You just want to be left alone, your heart still feeling heavy and Thorin’s words fresh in your mind.

There is a movement behind you and a hand hesitantly lands on your shoulder. You shrug it off.

“Lass? Are ye all right?”

“Yes, Bofur, thank you,” you mutter, angry that your voice is hoarse from crying and you hope Bofur won’t notice. He heaves out a sigh and you clench your jaw, on one hand wanting to tell him everything, on the other however unable to open your mouth. The two of you are not yet courting, but you’re on a good way to start – being close friends made it simple and uncomplicated to act as a couple. You’ve noticed growing feelings for Bofur a long time ago but only during the quest he made his feelings for you clear. You considered yourself lucky but now… maybe you should give him a chance to try with someone else not a girl who can’t do a damn thing on her own.

“If ye need me, I’ll be right here. Just say a word.”

“Sure. Goodnight.”

“Sleep well, Y/N,” he says and gently kisses your cheek, before he stands up and comes closer to the fire, sitting next to Balin and Dori. Bofur looks over his shoulder and he frowns when he sees you curling on the bedroll, covering yourself neatly with a blanket. You look so sad and lonely and he can’t understand why.

“Something’s wrong with my lass,” he notes, pinching the bridge of his nose and Balin hums in agreement.

“I saw her talking to Thorin and then darting to the forest. She looked… well, not good.”

“Ye think he said somethin’ to her?”

“Aye, Thorin’s a bit snappy today. And he gave her _the task_ again.”

“I’ve no idea why he’s torturing her with it when once of us can do it.”

Dori shrugs and takes a sip of his tea.

“She wants to learn it, I heard. Should’ve asked me or Balin instead of Thorin.”

“Aye, that’s true. Bofur, will you be so kind and tell Y/N that we will gladly teach her and not yell at her?”

“I will,” Bofur muses and glances at you again. You’re laying still, breathing deeply and Bofur wishes that you won’t dream of anything bad tonight.

_______

It’s rare for you to have nightmares. Frankly, throughout the quest you hardly ever dream of anything, being so tired of walking or running that your mind goes absolutely blank during the night.

Tonight, however, a particularly nasty dream wakes you up, a cold sweat appearing on your forehead, your heart racing and breath labored.

You try to even out your breathing as your eyes glides around the camp, finding all of your companions fast asleep, except those on watch. You quietly stand up and head to the woods, your bladder demanding to be emptied.

After you do your business, you decide to change one of watching ones. You don’t feel sleepy at all and a tiny feeling of terror is still present – it’s best to keep yourself busy instead of trying to fall asleep again.

“Bilbo,” you pat the hobbit’s shoulder as you near him and he lift his tired gaze at you. “I’m changing you, go and get some sleep.”

“Bofur went to get a tobacco to his pipe, he’ll be back in a moment,” Bilbo explains, waving his hand in the direction of the camp and you spot Bofur’s hat above sleeping figures of others’. A small smile curls up your lips and you nod at Bilbo, ushering him to get some rest before sunrise.

Slowly and carefully the hobbit stumbles to his bedroll, most likely falling asleep as soon as he lays his head on a makeshift pillow.  

You sit on the ground, leaning your back against a rock and greet Bofur with a tight smile when he returns to his spot.

“Bad dreams?” he inquires softly, shifting a bit closer to you and you rest your head on his shoulder when he wraps an arms around your middle.

“Aye.”

“Thorin said a word too much?”

“A whole speech too much! I got put down like a small dwarfling. No one ever spoke to me like that…”

“He’s wrong, lass, ye know that?”

“But what if he’s right? If I can’t do a simple task then what’s use of me? I’m only slowing you down, I’m a-“

“Stop there, Y/N. Don’t ye think ye’re being a burden to us. Ye have so many skills, it doesn’t make ye any less if you don’t master one thing. Besides, Balin and Dori told me they’ll teach ye. No yellin’ included,” Bofur smiles widely as you let out a small ‘oh!’ and lower your gaze, evidently embarrassed. Maybe you overreacted? Maybe you shouldn’t take Thorin’s words so seriously?

“I’ve made a fool of myself, haven’t I?”

“Naah, Y/N, ye haven’t. It’s al right to feel down once in a while, but ye need to remember that I’m here for ye, lass. I’ll listen. I’m yours, my brave girl, and I’ll do me best to cheer ye up. I love ye the way ye are, got it?”

“Aye, got it,” you nod, leaning in to press a kiss against Bofur’s cheek, the dwarf however, being as mischievous as always, turns just in time to capture your lips in a slow, loving kiss. The sensation sends tickles over your body, right to the tips of your toes, filling you with unstoppable fondness. How could you think you’re not good enough for him, when Bofur looks at you with so much affection?

As you pull away for a breath, Bofur resting his forehead against yours, your fingers laced and bodies close to one another’s, you’re sure that Bofur will put a sun and rainbow on the sky after ever storm you’ll encounter, just to make you smile.

And so you smile, joyfully and just for your One.    


End file.
